London Buses Route H12
London Buses Route H12 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between South Harrow and Stanmore, it is operated by London Sovereign RATP. History Route H12 commenced operation on 14 November 1987 between South Harrow Station and Harrow Weald Masefield Avenue via Eastcote Lane - Rayners Lane - Alexandra Avenue - Rayners Lane Station - Village Way - Cannon Lane - Eastcote Road - Marsh Road - Bridge Street - Pinner Station - Elm Park Road - Uxbridge Road - Hatch End - Uxbridge Road - Long Elms - Harrow Weald Garage - Uxbridge Road - Masefield Avenue - Newbolt Road - Binyon Avenue - Bridge Road as a Monday to Saturday service. The route was initially operated by Harrow Buses from their North Wembley (NW) garage using MCW Metroriders. Route H12 is a renumbering of route 209. On 20 August 1988, the route was withdrawn between Harrow Weald Bus Garage and Harrow Weald Masefield Avenue and was diverted to Stanmore Station via Uxbridge Road and Stanmore Broadway. On 1 December 1990, the MCW Metroriders were replaced by Optare StarRiders. On 12 October 1991, the allocation was transferred to Harrow Weald (HD) garage and the Optare StarRiders were replaced by Carlyle Dartline bodied Dennis Darts. On 4 July 1992, two school day journeys were introduced using MCW Metrobuses. On 15 September 1996, a Sunday service was introduced and the Carlyle Dartline bodied Dennis Darts were replaced by Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. On 4 September 1999, the route passed to Sovereign operated from their Edgware (BT) garage and was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. The School day journeys passed to London Traveller from their Harlesden (HN) garage using MCW Metrobuses at the same time, On 3 November 2001, the allocation was transferred to Harrow (SO) garage. On 1 November 2002, the school day journeys was included in the sale of Metropolitan Omnibus to Thorpes, the allocation was transferred to Wembley (FE) garage and the MCW Metrobuses were replaced by East Lancs bodied Volvo Citybuses. On 4 September 2004, the route passed to Metroline operating from their Harrow Weald (HD) garage and was converted to double deck operation using Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs. The School day journeys operated by Thorpes were withdrawn at the same time. On 3 September 2011, the route was retained by Metroline. In 2016, the Sunday service was converted to Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LH operation. In August 2018, the Sunday service was converted back to Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TL operation. On 1 September 2018, the route passed to London Sovereign operating from their Edgware (BT) garage using brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. In October 2018, brand new Enviro 400 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40Hs were introduced alongside the Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. In November 2018, the route was converted to full Enviro 400 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40H operation. On 29 June 2019, part of the allocation was transferred to Parr Road (CP) garage and Alexander Dennis Enviro 400Hs was introduced alongside the existing Enviro 400 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40Hs. The PVR was increased to 13 at the same time. Current Route *South Harrow Bus Station *South Harrow Station *South Harrow Eastcote Lane *Rayners Lane *South Harrow Alexandra Avenue *Rayners Lane Station *Rayners Lane Village Way *Pinner Station *Pinner Love Lane *Hatch End St Thomas' Drive *Hatch End Telephone Exchange *Hatch End Station *Harrow Arts Centre *Headstone Lane / Courtenay Avenue *Harrow Weald Long Elmes *Harrow Weald Bus Garage *Harrow Weald Brockhurst Corner *Stanmore Hill *Stanmore Broadway *Stanmore Station Forecourt External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) H12, London Buses routes